manyuuhikenchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Okami
Okami is the Landlady of an inn in Chikuba City, and she is also a secret Manyū assassin. She can use a breast illusion technique in order to defeat her foes. Appearance Okami wears a bright orange kimono with with tied cloth on each shoulder and a yellow bow on her ponytail. Personality Okami is very deceptive, being able to trick people and fool them effortlessly. She uses the guise of a landlady to cover up her occupation as an assassin, and also to fool her targets. She does, however, have a softer side, which she shows after Chifusa helps her. Like most of the women in the series, Okami has been shown to have little modesty when it comes to her breasts, having openly revealed her breasts in a public street in front of dozens of men to stop a squabble between Chifusa and Chichi. Abilities * Expert Herbalist: Okami has been shown to have expertise on herbs, in particular a special herb which she uses in combination with her Breasts Illusion technique. Her herb is subtle enough that even that even the Shogunate antidote team, who specialize in herbs, wouldn't notice it when she had placed it in Chifusa and Kaede's food, yet it's subtly doesn't make it any less effective as it was able to affect Chifusa severely and completely incapacitate Kaede. * Trained Swordsman: As a trained Manyuu assassin, Okami has been trained in swordsmanship. Her level of skill in it hasn't been shown, albeit combined with her Breasts Illusion technique she was one of the few people who showed the capability to defeat Chifusa had it not been for an interference. * '''Breasts Illusion (Chichi-mudou): '''Okami has displayed the ability to use the Breasts Illusion technique; an obscure, but effective assassination style which makes use of a special herb which leaves her victims drowsy, while swaying her breasts rapidly to intensify the effect of the herb and leave her victims entranced by her breasts. Her mastery of it is great enough that she was able to completely entrance Chifusa, who's usually not easily enticed by breasts, who was only able to escape the illusion due to Kaede's interference. The one major drawback of the technique however is that Okami has stated overusing the technique causes her breasts to sag. Trivia *She is voiced by Hitomi Harada, who is known for voicing Mizuki Himeji in Baka and Test. Born in November of 1987, Hitomi was likely 23 years old when voicing Okami. *She is the only Manyū assassin who uses illusionary tactics. *She is the only woman seen wearing a bra in the series. *Okami (Japanese: 女将) literally means "landlady" in Japanese (it might even be that Okami is never called by her actual name, but merely by the name of her occupation). *In the anime, Okami replaces the character Ame Shuji from the manga, an assassin for the Manyū clan whose special skill is to lactate a poisonous acidic milk from her nipples. *Blu-ray Specials 1, 3, and 4 potentially take place in the hot springs at Okami's Inn. Not only is the scenery similar in both Okami's and Kagefusa's nude reveals, but Chifusa makes mention of Okami right at the beginning of Special 1. Gallery Okami.jpg|Okami Okami againdas.jpg|Okami Illusion Okami Braa.jpg|Okami Bra Okami looking...jpg|Okami Okami 3.jpg|Okami again Category:Characters Category:G Cup Category:D Cup Category:Female